Piece of Light
by hidensick
Summary: I thought I was fine until I met you. Hello, memory. Hello, Jung Daehyun. / bahasa tidak baku / bangdae fanfiction / bang yongguk x jung daehyun / b.a.p or bap fanfiction.


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="f5a727763d734a65893c20385219909b"hidensick present/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="f5a727763d734a65893c20385219909b"a bangdae fanfiction/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="f5a727763d734a65893c20385219909b"*/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="f5a727763d734a65893c20385219909b" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f5a727763d734a65893c20385219909b"Bang Yongguk./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a4bd6add9b10d2fb56344cef22c2f37"Siapa yang gak kenal sih, sama dia? Ketua BEM bermuka sangar kayak preman yang hampir gak pernah senyum, bahkan ketika di hadapan dosen sekali pun? Laki-laki yang wawasannya luas luar biasa, pandangannya yang idealis dan penuh ide-ide baru, yang gak pernah bisa bikin orang-orang berhenti melempar pandangan kagum ke arahnya./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5ec386f92618f178a018570a5b84f152"Laki-laki idaman satu kampus./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4068f670bc61b20e4548827c46ed0885"Ya tapi, sialnya, udah punya cewek./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e367ddfb00fcc0bf44ae2556e1fae815"Ceweknya sebelas dua belas lah sama dia. Cantik, pikiran tanpa batas, pantang diem, aktif kegiatan organisasi dan kegiatan sosial ini itu, anggun, pinter pula. Namanya Jieun, Song Jieun./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="68188b063236a738a8e3d8e7e009bfa0"Duh, sempurna banget./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c03c31364befc54d21733b5362ebf3a"Yongguk sama Jieun tuh, ngeliatnya aja ikut bahagia. Kerasa cocok banget satu sama lain./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="344b66c992fde8d32af826ba0dd4f268"Tapi orang-orang gak tau cerita apa yang ada di balik hubungan mereka, dan satu orang laki-laki bodoh bernama Jung Daehyun./p  
p style="text-align: center;"*/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Hey, adakah yang suka sama pair ini? Aku lagi mabok mereka, huhu :')/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Gapapa deh ga ada yg baca juga, asal imajinasiku tersalurkan muehehe. Daehyun sekarang makin imut tau gaaaaaak aku gemes he is literally a ball of sunshine and so softtttt. Dipasangin sama Yongguk yang diem-diem tsundere, lirik-lirik ugh they are awkwardly cute ;_;/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p 


End file.
